The present invention relates to brake auxiliary devices, and more particularly, to a brake auxiliary device for raising vertical upright pressure applied from wheels of a vehicle to the ground, so as to increase friction between the wheels and the ground in favor of braking implementation.
Currently, moving vehicles utilize brake devices mounted therein for deceleration to stop the vehicles. When a vehicle moves on a road, with a fixed weight of the vehicle, the maximum static friction generated between tires of the vehicle and the road surface is substantially fixed. Therefore, to decelerate or brake the vehicle from a certain velocity to a complete stop also takes an approximate fixed braking distance to implement; this thereby makes most drivers used to drive at a regular speed and keep a constant distance from other vehicles in front of them. However, due to changes in an external or driving environment, such as different weather conditions e.g. raining, or different road conditions e.g. a downgrade, or even changes in driver""s mental or emotional conditions, the braking distance required for stopping the vehicle may increase and thus cause dangerous accidents or emergencies if the vehicle cannot be properly stopped without provision of sufficient braking distance.
Therefore, the problem to be solved herein is to provide a brake auxiliary device, for effectively increasing friction between wheels of a vehicle and the ground, so as to reduce a braking distance required for decelerating the vehicle to stop in favor of braking implementation.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a brake auxiliary device, so as to raise vertical upright pressure applied from wheels of a vehicle to the ground, and thereby to increase friction between the wheels and the ground in favor of braking implementation.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a brake auxiliary device, which allows brakes of a vehicle to be properly controlled in a manner as to flexibly adjust a braking distance for the vehicle in response to practically driving conditions, thereby improving stability of vehicle operation.
In accordance with the above and other objectives, the present invention proposes a brake auxiliary device applied to a wheel of a vehicle. The brake auxiliary device comprises a resilient mechanism having an upper support member mounted on a bottom surface of the vehicle at a position corresponding to the wheel, and a lower support member properly spaced apart from the upper support member and positioned above a shaft of the wheel; a transmission mechanism positioned between the upper and lower support members of the resilient mechanism in a manner that, the transmission mechanism rotatably abuts against the lower support member; and a drive mechanism connected to the bottom surface of the vehicle by a connecting member, and electrically coupled to the transmission mechanism for outputting power to operationally drive the transmission mechanism. When the transmission mechanism is driven to rotate by power outputted from the drive mechanism, rotation of the transmission mechanism operates to induce displacement of the lower support member with respect to the upper support member of the resilient mechanism, and thus to generate up and down movement for the vehicle, so as to raise vertical upright pressure applied from the wheel of the vehicle to the ground, and to thereby increase friction between the wheel and the ground in favor of braking implementation.